


Soulbound

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania, Steph1roth



Series: For Hearth and Home [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF!Luna, Do you feel the ouch yet?, F/M, FFXII Crossover, Female!Noctis, Gladnis, Healer!Ravus, I mean she’s a soldier guys, M/M, Platonic Soulmate/Romantic Bondmate, Potential Triggers, Ravnoct, Soulmates AU, Time Travel, Viera!Ignis, Viera!Luna, Viera!Ravus, Viera!Sylva Nox Fleuret, When is Luna not a BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph1roth/pseuds/Steph1roth
Summary: soul mate/ˈsōl ˌmāt/nounplural noun: soulmatesa person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.Ravus and Nocturne had been bonded, but when fate intervenes he begs the Occuria for a second chance and this time he won't make the same mistake.





	1. Prologue: Changing Fate

The voice erupting from his mouth didn’t sound like his own. The ringing in his ears made things seem far away and hazy, making it hard to distinguish voices.  Leaning back against a tree he held her bloodied body tightly. Frantically Ravus pulled out the largest of the pieces to bind her wounds. There was so much blood that it soaked through the bandages, staining his clothes, his skin, the ground.  

He screamed for a medic again.

Ravus felt her hand press against his mouth.  Her fingers were cold and soft. He felt his skin tingle.  The ringing in his ears stopped.

“They'll be here soon. Shhh, or the enemy will hear you.”

"I can't lose you, not like this... Not here..."

“Now you can't live without me.” She whispered, smiling weakly at him. “Do you accept me as your bond-mate?”

"I always did, it just took a while to realize..."

“Do you love me?”

Tears filled his eyes, "I never stopped."  he said.

“Kiss me.”

He felt it the moment their lips touched.  A wave of energy passed between them, but not enough to keep her in this world, just enough to remind him of what he was about to lose.  The bond cemented the moment before her heart stopped, leaving him to feel her life slipping away. It was in that moment that time slowed to crawl until everything was still except for Ravus.  A chill wind blew as the first flakes of winter fell from the sky like tears. Materializing from the chill air, Shiva now stood before him, her eyes cold and hard like ice.

“You called for us to intervene on her behalf young prince, but tell me why should I?  You squandered the gift we gave you. Crushed it into the earth. Why should I give you a second chance?"

"Because life without her isn't life at all..."  he sobbed. "Because... she deserved better..."

“She damn well did."

Ravus looks up, voice cracking. "Please, _please_ , she can't die... not like this..."

"Her fate is sealed, chosen by her own hand to die for a man that didn't deserve her love." Shiva said her eyes harsh and cold.

A warm breeze caressed Nocturne’s hair.  From the warm wind Ifrit materialized and placed a hand on Shiva's arm.

"It is your wish, mortal, that her fate be changed?  Will you accept our judgment?"

"I will." Ravus’ voice is firm, resolute. If he could save her he had to take it, whatever the cost.

Stepping forward Ifrit set the whole forest behind him ablaze, burning everything behind and leaving only white-hot flames.

“Walk through the flames and be reborn.”

Ravus looked straight ahead and without hesitation strode into the flames, immediately feeling the embers lick up his body. The pain was unlike anything he’d ever felt, including when his arm had been severed, and agony laced through his body. He felt as though his skin were about to melt off with every step he took. Was there no end? The pain had reached a point where it became unbearable and a howl erupted from deep within him. _I can’t stop,_ he thought to himself, _I have to… keep going… Nocturne…_

His lungs burned from the heated air and slowly, ever slowly, his body began to fail him. Ravus collapsed on the ground, unable to go on, as the world faded away.


	2. A Wrinkle in Time

Today was supposed to be a happy day.  She should have been taking her vows, dedicating her life to the Path of Peace, instead she was sitting by her father’s bed holding his hand as he dictated his last wishes to his advisor.  Her mother sat on the other side of the bed quietly weeping as she burned into her memory the last time she would hear her husband speak.

“Nocturne.” King Regis wheezed, his breathing heavy and labored. She knew enough to know the end was coming. “I know..” _cough_. “...this was not the life you wanted.”

“Hush now.”  she said, trying very hard to keep her voice steady.  “You gave me the best life.” she leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. “You can rest well knowing that our kingdom lays in my hands and after me Ren’s.”  

She tried to ignore the scratching of the pen as her father’s advisor wrote his and her words.

“Your Majesty must sign.”

Her father summoned what was left of his strength to grasp the pen and sign the paper.  Taking the pen from his weakening grasp Nocturne signed as a witness. Nocturne looked at her mother.  

“Is there aught else you need from me?”  she asked, his advisor chewing on her lip.

“Nothing else Highness.”

“Good.”  Nocturne rubbed her nose. “I’m going to go find Ren.”

Her mother nodded turning back to her father.  Nocturne knew that would be the last time she saw her father alive.  

* * *

 

She had just enough time to regain her composure when Ren found her.  Running up he leapt into her arms with a huge warm hug that only a five year old could give.

“HAPPY BIRF-DAY SISSY!”  he yelled.

“Thank you Ren.”  she said, nearly bursting into tears. “What do you have there?”

“Present.”  he presented her with the immaculately wrapped item.  “Iggy help me wrap it.”

“I see.”  Nocturne nodded, taking the gift. “Let’s go sit so I can see what it is.”

Holding Ren on her hip she walked them out to the garden where she could settle them under their favorite tree.  Ren sat in her lap and was content to let his sister hug him close.

“Daddy gonna have breakfast with us?” he asked.

“No, not today.”

“But he promise.”  Ren said. “You have to keep your promises.”

“I know, and you’re right.  You have to keep your promises, but remember Daddy is very sick.”  she explained, leaving the gift unopened beside her.

“Daddy not get better?”

“No, Ren.”  she said.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know.”  she said, leaning her head back against the tree. “But it’s up to you and me to keep this place going.”

“You staying Sissy?”

“Of course I am. I can’t leave you now.”  Nocturne told him, hugging him tight and kissing the top of his head.

“Where daddy go?” he asked.

“Remember those stories I read to you about where the Occuria live.  Daddy’s gone there. To live with them.” she said, leaning her head on top of his. “To a place where he’ll never be sick again.”

“Can I see him again?”

“Someday we’ll all see him again.”  she told him.

“Promise.” he turned, holding his pinky out.

“I promise.” Nocturne said, taking his pinky with hers.

* * *

 

Nocturne shut her emotions in a box deep in her gut.  Her mother was grieving and had just enough energy to care for her brother.  She couldn’t heap everything on Ignis’s father. She took on the preparations for her father’s funeral service.  It wasn’t hard, she’d done several services since she’d decided to walk the path of peace. She treated this like any other funeral service.  She could grieve after she was queen.

Nocturne chose his most ornate raiment for him to be interned in.  Making one last sweep of the casket and decorations before they opened the temple to the public to pay their respects to their fallen king and Queen to be.   It was several hours to watching the masses of Insomnia mourn their king before she was expected to speak. A large crowd had gathered in the temple, spilling into the streets beyond.  

She was glad to have Gladiolus to her right, standing guard as his father did to hers, and Ignis whom would be her advisor once she was crowned.  They both gave her strength to endure. She only hoped she had to strength to speak when called. She listened to her father’s closest friends speak of him, her mother’s heart-filled goodbye and his advisors last words to the best man he’d ever known.

“Now we shall hear a few words from our Queen in Waiting, Princess Nocturne.”

The crowds were silent save the occasional sniffle or sob.  Her father was a beloved man that was taken too soon. Rising her seat Nocturne stepped into the bright, hot lights and cameras that would project her words all around the city.

“Many of you know me as an acolyte of the Temple of Peace.  I was supposed to take my vows and dedicate myself to the Path of Peace.  Sadly, that never happened, as I was called to my father’s side to hear his last request.”  she began. “All he ever wanted was to give me and my brother was the lives we wanted. He tried to so hard.” she paused as her voice broke.  “He regretted putting this burden on me. I tell you now, it is no burden to serve my people, whether it is healing the sick and injured or leading as Queen.  I _am_ honored to be his chosen heir and honored to be your next Queen.”

* * *

 

Nocturne sat at the banquet table greetings guests as they came by to offer condolences and introduce themselves to the new Queen.  The gown she wore had been hastily put together by one of Insomnia’s premiere tailors, one would be hard pressed to notice that it didn’t fit perfectly, as she sat smiling prettily at guests.

The next guest was her cousin and his wife.  She hadn’t seen him in years, since he was sent off to marry a noblewoman in Graela, but he looked good and she was very pretty. She rose smiling at them both as she walked around the table to embrace him.

“Christoph!”  Nocturne said cheerfully.  

“Your Majesty.”  Christoph greeted her in return.

“Please, just Nocturne, we are family.  I’m so happy you were able to come. This must be Annette, your wife,”  she turned to embrace the young woman. “I’ve heard a lot about you from the Ambassador of Niflheim. “

“Oh.”  she said, softly blushing. “I’m sorry about your father.”

“Thank you.  He had been sick a long time.  He is in a better place.” Though it had been a rehearsed line, Nocturne truly felt it to the be true.  Her father was no longer suffering and that in the end was what mattered. “Please enjoy the party.”

* * *

 

“May-may I have this dance, sister my lady?”  Ren asked, grinning from ear to ear and holding out his hand to Nocturne.

Smiling down at her brother she took his hand.  Excitedly Ren turned and gave Gladio a thumbs up, in which Gladio returned while struggling to keep his composure.  

“You’ve turned into quite the little gentleman.” she said, walking with him out to the dance floor.

“Gladdy-bear helped me get ready!”  

Nocturne smiled to suppress the giggles bubbling within her.  Ren had the cutest nicknames for her retainers.

“Did your dear Gladdy-bear show you the dance?”  she asked.

“Uh huh.”  he said, nodding enthusiastically as he took her hand, “Um…” he looked up at her. “I need some help.”

“Of course, my little prince.”  

Nocturne knelt and lifted Ren up, holding him up on her hip with one arm for the duration of the dance.

* * *

 

Ren woke up, rubbing his eyes with one little leg dangling off of his bed.

“I gotta potty…” he said absently, sliding out of the bed and trudging through the cracked door to his room.

Without looking he made his way to the bathroom, shivering at the breeze coming from an open window as he kept stumbling over his feet to the restroom. Reaching the door he woke up, rushing in to relieve himself and pulling out his small stool so as to reach the faucet and wash his hands. Once the water was shut off and the stool put back aside he exited, the cool breeze chilling the air in the hall. As Ren walked back toward his room he heard a crash from behind and his head whipped around. Glass scattered across the floor from around the corner and a maid was thrown to the floor, unmoving. Ren’s eye widened in fear as he took several steps toward the still woman when suddenly a soldier appeared from the hallway, sword dripping red. Ren began to cry then, at first silent huffs until the soldier caught sight of him and began to charge.

That’s when he screamed.

Sprinting toward his mother’s room she had already woken up from the shriek and was out of the bed. Clarus pushed through a hidden passage in the wall, racing to the bedroom door and slamming it shut quickly, turning the lock and whirling to the other two who were quite shaken.

“My queen, an enemy has broken into the Citadel and aims to kill the royal family. I need you to come with me.” Clarus said, clear and concise with no room for argument.

“Nocturne--” Aulea began frantically before Clarus interrupted.

“My son will see to it that she flees safely.”

Banging began on the door that moment, cracks already forming in the wood from mighty blows. He shepherded the two into the hidden corridor and shut it just as the sound of breaking wood came from the other side. The space was tight but hidden and Ren sniffled, tear tracks running down his face and catching dust.

“Mommy I’m scared.” he sobbed, clutching her hand tightly.

“Everything will be alright,” Aulea said steadily, “Do you remember when Daddy went _far, far away_ and there was a _big_ fight?”

He nodded.

“Clarus made sure Daddy came home without getting hurt, didn’t he?”

He nodded again with another sniffle.

“Don’t you think he can protect us if he could protect Daddy?”

Ren wiped his nose on the sleeve of his Lil Marlboro pajamas and nodded again. “Yeah.” he answered weakly.

Aulea prayed to the Occuria that her daughter would make it out safely.

* * *

 

“Keep running!” Gladiolus yelled, pushing her behind him, “The rest of your family should be through there. Keep running and don’t look back!”

Gladio blocked a strike from an MT and that was the last of what Nocturne saw, running through the doorway to find her mother and younger brother, as well as Ignis.

“Sissy!”  Ren sobbed running into Nocturne’s arms.

“Blessed Bahamut, you are safe Ren.”  

The sounds of someone hacking at the door interrupted their reunion and Ignis immediately jumped into action.

“We have to go.” Ignis ordered, trying to quickly herd everyone through the next door while taking out his blades.

“Iggy?” Ren asked, terror thick in his voice.

“Stay with your sister.” Ignis replied, looking straight at Aulea who nodded sadly.

“But what about Gladio?” Nocturne asked quickly.

Ignis’ face went white but replied steadily, “We don’t have time.”

The four fled through hallways until they reached a courtyard where suddenly an explosion went off, separating Ignis from the rest of the group as he was flung sideways into a statue. Nocturne, Ren, and Aulea had flown forward and a ring echoed in Nocturne’s ears. The ground had become littered with grass, dirt, and flowers while a figure walked forward, his voice muffled. It took a moment for the overwhelming sound to lower enough to hear who it was.

Her cousin.

Christoph smiled over the body of her brother who was lying in a rapidly growing pool of blood, the red dripping off the blade in his hand. Nocturne felt tears well up in her eyes as everything narrowed to him. Ren, she had to save him. She managed to get to her feet and stumbled to her brother’s side, his wide, lifeless eyes glazed and staring at the sky.

Christoph let out a loud laugh. “And with this, the Caelums shall fall.”

Aulea ran forward, heaving herself bodily into the man.

“Run Nocturne!” she screamed before the already bloodied blade skewered her.

“Long live the Queen.” he whispered in Aulea’s ear before her body crumpled to the ground.

Before Nocturne could move an inch Christoph placed a foot on her back, pinning her in place.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve dreamed of this day. To imagine you were so ungrateful for your fortune of being born into the inheriting family to the crown that you threw it aside to be taken up by that _brat_ whenever Regis kicked the bucket.” he spat vehemently, digging a heel into her back, seeming to revel in her cries of pain before releasing her from underfoot.

Nocturne could hear the sound of air being cut by a sword and then a sharp pain in her back followed by a numb warmth. She couldn’t feel anything, it all started feeling like a dream. Her breath felt labored and her skin prickly.

“Poor little Nocturne, condemned to be the last of your line.” Christoph cooed cruely, “I’ll make sure your pain ends swiftly!”

The sounds of metal clattering to the floor brought Nocturne back to a small amount of awareness. Ren… She had to save Ren… Dragging herself forward by her arms she managed to find her brother and tried to channel whatever remaining energy she had into healing her brother. From the corner of her eye she saw Ignis stab a dagger into Christoph’s chest before beginning to pull her away.

“No…” she said feebly, trying to reach her brother as Ignis picked her up.

“Nocturne? Nocturne, I need you to keep talking to me.” Ignis said hurriedly, sprinting away toward the outside gates of the city.

Ignis sprinted the rest of the way, dodging each MT as he went. _Just a little farther…_

Luna was waiting outside the gates, boarding an airship with a bloodied Gladio. At this point Ignis’ legs felt like they were made of the same substance Flans were but he couldn’t stop, not until they were safe and away.

“Ren..? Ren?” Nocturne asked, looking around as light came back to her eyes. “Where’s Ren?”

“We can’t go back.” Ignis told her, running up the ramp into the hold of the ship.

“TAKE OFF! WE NEED TO GO!” Lunafreya shouted to Wedge.

“Right-o Miss!” Wedge nodded, shouting as he scurried down the hall, “Time to take off!”

“Alright, hold your hats, boys and girls!” Aranea announced from the front, voice carrying all the way as the ramp slowly ascended upward as they rose into the air.

“No, we have to go back for Ren!” Nocturne screamed, trying to wriggle out of Ignis’ grasp, “Iggy, let me go!”

“We can’t--”

 _“You stupid rabbit, you’re going to let him die!”_ Nocturne cried, tears rolling down her face. _“You stupid, stupid rabbit!”_

Nocturne began to weakly pound at his chest with her fists until she went limp and her head lolled back. She was dangerously pale and it wasn’t until then that Ignis realized that he was covered in her blood. He immediately sank to his knees and held her against him, chest to chest, as he splayed his fingers across her back and focused as much healing magicks he could muster. Nearby Luna was doing the same to Gladio, whose face looked like it had been nearly split in two. He prayed to the Occuria that they would make it to Tenebrae in time.


	3. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus and Nocturne are finally reunited, but not under the best of circumstances.

Even after the first round of healing Nocturne’s skin was clammy and pale, her breathing shallow and weak.  She’d lost a lot of blood and the healers weren’t certain she’d survive the night let alone walk again. However, the Queen, was not one to give up.  She stayed with Nocturne late into the night watching over her. She had already lost her friend and was determined not to lose her child as well. 

“You are strong like your mother, aren’t you?”  Queen Sylva said softly reaching over to smooth back her hair. “You held on all this way from Insomnia.” 

Queen Sylva smiled down at her. “The forest whispered of your arrival.  The Occuria favor you. I have only glimpses into your future, but they all are with my son.  His name is Ravus.” She explained. “He’s been waiting for you. So I have a selfish request as a mother that you stay in this world for him.”

* * *

 

Anja’s voice drifted into the meditation chamber. Ravus ignored it, attempting to focus again on the Voice of the Forest.

"I need a few volunteers to come with me to the Manor.  A group of humans has been allowed into our city and one of them is injured."

Ravus’ ears perked up and he raced to the main chamber, hearing snippets of conversation as he ran.

"Really?"  another Viera asked in shock.  "Humans? Here?"

"I don't know why the Queen is trying so hard.  I doubt she'll survive the night.”

“Even if she did she'll never walk again.  I don't understand why the Queen cares so much for this human."

Ravus sprinted into the chamber, everyone looking over at his sudden and loud entrance.

“Where is she? Where’s Nocturne?” he demanded feverishly.

Anja looked over and smiled, oblivious to his urgency.  “Your Highness, so wonderful to see you today.”

Ravus looked to her, eyes wild with impatience. "Where is Nocturne, Anja?"

The room went still, with not a sound to be heard.

Anja coughed, confused and concerned, "None of us have been told their names yet..."

Ravus pushed past her, ignoring whatever words Anja had shouted after him. He had waited for so long and she was here, he needed to see her, to know she was still alive. It had taken Nocturne longer to come this time and Ravus had begun to worry that she may never arrive in Tenebrae, that he would have to go out to search for her. He rushed into the medical wing of the nearby building, running to where only the most serious of cases went.

* * *

Several Salve Makers turned suddenly to face him, the head of the staff waving the rest to resume work..

“Highness, are you quite alright?” the man asked, concerned.  

“Where is she?”  Ravus demanded, chest heaving from running the whole way without rest.

“Where is who, Highness?”

“Nocturne… the human.  Where is she?” irritation bleeding into his tone. 

“This way.”  he directed. “Your mother is with her now.”

Ravus followed the other man, heart pounding in his chest. The two walked down a hall before turning the knob to the final door. Then he saw her, silently thanking Shiva and Ifrit. 

“Ravus,”  his mother rose to greet him. She took in his appearance.  Still catching his breath and covered in a sheen of sweat. “Did you run all the way here?” 

He nodded, trying to calm his racing heart, “I heard that there were humans that arrived and that you needed healers…”

Ravus couldn’t stop staring at Nocturne’s sleeping form. She was alright, injured but she would heal  _ she had to _ …

“Queen Sylva I gathered new bandages as you asked.” a Viera said, walking into the room quickly.

“Thank you Ignis.” she said, taking them.

“Allow me to help, mother.” Ravus insisted.

“Yes.”  The queen said wearily.  “Help Ignis change bandages.”  

“She is lucky to have such a devoted friend in you Ignis.  Along with the talent of my son her physical injuries will heal fast.  It is the mental and spiritual ones I worry about.” She explained softly rising from her chair.  “But you need to rest, my son is an talented healer you can trust him to care for her.” she said laying her hand on Ignis’s shoulder.

Ignis’ ear twitched and he looked visibly distressed.

“I can’t… my bondmate… I have to check on him…” his eyes darted between the bed and the door as he wrung his hands. “He was wounded badly as well… Lady Lunafreya was healing him.”

Ignis nervously adjusted his blood-soaked clothes, wiping a hand across his forehead and smearing some of the blood that hadn’t yet dried from the back of his hand onto his face.

Ravus immediately focused on the task at hand, striding over to Nocturne’s bed and placing one hand against her cheek and the other over her heart. Focusing on sending strength and healing through him and into her was almost as easy as breathing, not that he was surprised in the least. Healing a soulmate was easier than healing another person, since the bond between mates was strong even before becoming fully bonded.

The Queen felt for him.  She understood the depth of worry that Ignis must be feeling at that moment, but she also knew that running himself ragged would help no one.  Leaving her son to tend the princess the queen made for the door opening it she gestured for Ignis to join her. 

“I understand what you are feeling.”  Queen Sylva starting down the hall towards where the other human was. “I know how hard it is when those close to you are injured.  However, neglecting yourself will serve no one. “

She stopped outside a door. 

“He is in here.  Take some time to assure yourself that he is alright. I want you to promise me you will go shower, eat and sleep afterwards.”

Ignis nodded, stepping inside and inhaled sharply at the sight of his beloved laying on the bed. His face had been cleaned up and he was sleeping as Ignis walked over to inspect Gladiolus. He was indeed completely fine, although a scar remained behind as a reminder of what he had endured. Ignis lightly traced the scar, freezing as the other man stirred beneath his touch.

“Hmm…”  he hummed. “Careful that’s still tender.”  

Gladiolus opened his eyes gazing at Ignis drowsily from the pain medicine the salve makers had given him.  

“You look like hell.” 

“You’re the one who nearly had your face cut off.” Ignis feebly chuckled, fatigue settling heavily on him.

He ran his hand through Gladio’s hair, sighing in relief and kissing the other man’s forehead.

“Have you looked in a mirror?”  he asked chuckling. He sighed sleepily when Ignis kissed him. “You stink.”  he mumbled.

“Darling I believe that’s the medicine talking, I’ll let you rest.”

When Ignis turned to leave the room began to spin and his mind suddenly went blank as he stumbled a few steps before crumpling to the floor like a sack of leiden potatoes.

* * *

Nocturne woke with a choked sob.  Everything hurt. Nothing as much as her heart though.  She tried to focus on her surroundings but the tears blurred all the edges.  All she knew was she didn’t recognize the room but could tell from a smell of disinfectant that was likely in a medical ward of some kind.  

Digging the heels of her hands into her eye sockets Nocturne ignored the pain from her gut and lack of sensation from her legs and let out a loud, angry cry. 

Ravus stood immediately from where he had been resting in a chair, rushing to Nocturne’s side and checking her for reopened wounds or complications.

“You’ll be alright, I’ve healed most of your injuries and the rest will have to heal on its own with more sessions.” he said reassuringly.

As her continued tears Ravus unthinkingly pulled her gently into an embrace, putting his cheek on the top of her head and placing her head against his chest where she could hear his heartbeat.  _ Our first moment together should be filled with joy. _ Ravus thought bitterly, eyes squeezing tight to bear through his soulmate’s pain.

For a moment she tensed up.  A stranger touching her, but the first wave of the bond took the fight out of her.  Another ugly sob erupted from her throat. Nocturne clung to him and cried until there was nothing left.  Until she felt empty. Numb. The sound of his heartbeat kept her grounded in the now. This wasn’t how to she imagined meeting her soulmate.  

“Where am I?”  Nocturne asked softly. 

“In Tenebrae,” Ravus replied against her hair, “You were severely injured. I have been here since volunteering to watch over your healing. It might help you to know that the other who was injured has healed well, all that will be left is a scar.”

Nocturne nodded against his chest.  She was relieved that Gladiolus was okay, for both hers and Ignis’s sake, she didn’t know if she could take losing anyone else. 

“I don’t think we’ve met.  Usually I make a guy jump through a few more hoops before sharing a bed.”  she said with levity.

Releasing her from his embrace Ravus chuckled, “I imagine keeping you alive and healing your injuries was a lot of hoops.” Face serious he continued, “I do have… unfortunate news, however.”

Nocturne laughed as he pulled away.  It allowed her to get a good look at his face.  She recognized him. Luna had spoken of her brother before her coronation.  His mismatched eyes were a dead give-away. 

“Takes more than a few healing spells to win my heart.”  she shot back smiling, adjusting herself as best she could.  She made a humming sound in her throat. “I know my body well enough to know when something isn’t working.  I suppose your news has to do with the lack of feeling in my legs.”

Ravus’ mouth twisted and he nodded silently, unable to look her in the eye. He remembered the last time through, that previous life where he had fail her and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“It’ll take time, but you’ll be back to one hundred percent. Who knows, maybe your legs will heal too.”

He  _ had _ to hope that her miracle last time would happen again, Nocturne was strong in body and spirit he remembered. Ravus suppressed a yawn and looked out at the rising sun, he had slept on and off the entire night, worry preventing him from any sort of satisfying rest. He was glad that she had woken up however, knowing she was at least conscious lifted a stress he hadn’t realized he carried off his shoulders.

“You’ve been here all night?”  she stated more than asked. “Watching over me.  Thank you.”

“I had to make sure you were alright.” he admitted, nodding as a yawn managed to escape him, “However I have to sleep eventually.”

No sooner had he said that than Anja walked through the door.

“Prince Ravus, your mother sent me to replace you.” she said, freezing as she caught sight of Ravus sitting on the bed with a human. Her jaw clenched as she forced a smile, “I’ll take good care of her.”

Nocturne was about to respond when the young woman spoke.  Nocturne noticed her reaction and filed it away for later. She smiled at what she assumed was another salve maker.  

“I’ll be okay.”  Nocturne said squeezing his hand assuringly.  “Go sleep before you fall over.”

Nodding, Ravus stood reluctantly and made his way out the door, yawning again as he dragged his feet down the hall. Anja shut the door and turned back to Nocturne.

“So you’re the princess. I’ll change your bandages now.” she said stiffly, walking to the bedside and setting the new bandages on the side table along with a salve and a small bottle of liquid. “Sit forward please.”

“I suppose I am.”  Nocturne did her best to follow Anja’s instructions wincing from the sharp bite of the healing wounds in her gut, but other than that there was no reaction.  “What is your name?” she asked watching the woman work.

“Anja.” she replied briskly, peeking behind the bandage that lay on Nocturne’s back before removing the cloth and replacing it with fresh salve and a new bandage.

_ How dare this human act so casual with Ravus. _ Anja thought to herself, anger bubbling within her as well as an ugly jealousy. Once the dressing was in place Anja grabbed the excess and left, placing the dirtied ones in a bin before promptly shutting the door behind her, any smile she had beforehand disappeared with all she could see from her mind’s eye was that human holding Ravus’ hand.

Nocturne watched Anja as she worked.  Her bedside manner was a little cold. While she wasn’t rough she wasn’t exactly gentle either, but Nocturne was determined to show as little discomfort as possible.  She got the feeling that Anja didn’t like humans much or at least her for some reason. 

Once the door close Nocturne collapsed against the bed.  Controlling her breath as she rode the pain out until it became a dull ache.  It wasn’t bad if she didn’t move. Breathing occasionally sent spikes of pain through her.  

She tried to sleep but she never quite got there now that she was conscious of the pain it kept her getting more than a few hours.  She ate most of what they brought her for lunch which consisted of a nearly tasteless gruel that was at least easy to swallow and filled her stomach up.  Satisfied with how much she ate she was left to rest. 

A few hours later Ignis opened the door to Nocturne’s room, wearing a loose fitting gown similar to hers. His hair was still slightly unkempt, looking like he had simply ran his fingers through in an attempt to arrange it. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing that she was still alive and well, being told was one thing, but seeing it with your own eyes was different entirely.

She looked over when the door opened.  While she was happy to see him, her oldest friend, her stomach sank when she remembered  _ what _ she said to him.  Words spoken in anger and pain, ones she truly regretted. 

“Hey Iggy.”  she greeted using his nickname in hopes of conveying that she wasn't still angry. 

Ignis nodded in way of greeting, “I’m glad to see you awake Nocturne.” his voice was cordial, but all business. He opened the curtains, soft light streaming into the room. “You’ll be happy to know that Gladiolus has made a full recovery.”

“I’m glad.”  she replied watching him even if she already knew.  “Iggy…” she paused her eyes starting to tear up again. “...I’m so sorry.”  

She didn’t want to cry again but it was coming. The sobs caused pain to fire through her body, which just made everything worse. 

“I-It isn’t fair.  He was too young. I  know you had to protect me.  I just.” she looked up at him. “You aren’t heartless.  And I shouldn’t have called you a rabbit. I just wanted to save him.”

“I know, Noct.” Ignis turned to her, sadness faint in his eyes.

He sat beside her bed and gently took a hand, bringing it to his ears and allowing her to feel and stroke them like she did when she was small. He understood why she did it, but it still stung nevertheless. The word was cruel and, even though he had endured being called  _ Rabbit _ in whispers by the masses in Insomnia, hearing it come from the mouth of one he considered family hurt.

“How are your injuries fairing? My magic isn’t as strong as the Viera that live here, so I didn’t know if I would be able to keep you alive until we arrived.”

“Besides the pain I'm fine.”  She said smiling softly at the act of affection despite the fiery pain lacing her back. “In time I may be able to walk again.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes at her. “They haven’t given you anything for the pain yet?”

She shook her head.  “The one who changed my bandages, Anja she said her name was, wasn't the gentlest person.”  

His mouth became a thin line as his ears twitched in anger. He was going to have a talk with this  _ Anja _ and set things straight. 

“Always looking out for me,” she said with a smile.  Rubbing his ears affectionately when they twitched. “Don't go all papa bear on anyone.”

“No need to worry Princess…” Ignis said, standing. “After all, I’m a  _ rabbit _ .”

With that Ignis took his leave to find Anja and straighten out the whole mess.

It cut her deeper than the blade and hurt more than anything, but Nocturne knew she deserved it.  She'd crossed a line. Once the door closed she grabbed the second pillow and positioned her legs so she could lay on her side.  Ignoring the pain. 

Clutching the pillow to her chest Nocturne laid there silently.  She deserved the pain she was in. She'd hurt the only family she had left with her careless words.  

The feeling she ignored was the pulling on her back where she'd torn her stitches moving.  Nocturne shivered once as a deep cold settled over her, unaware that she was losing more blood into the sheets.  Once her eyelids started feeling heavy she let them close thankfully welcoming the deep sleep that was just on the horizon.  It was a tiny voice that draw her back to awareness. 

_ Sissy?  _

Ignis returned to the room having been unable to find Anja. Nocturne looked paler than normal and that’s when he saw it, the blood that was soaking the sheets on the bed.  _ She’s reopened her wounds! _ he realized.

“Somebody! We need a salve maker or a seed seer in the Princess’ room!”

Ignis ran to Nocturne, rolling her onto her side and removing the bandage. Her wound had reopened and at least half of her stitches had loosened or torn altogether. He immediately started to try and send healing magicks through her in an attempt to stop or slow the bleeding.

“Nocturne, can you hear me?”

“Ren?”  she said drowsily out loud.  “I’m tired Ren, just a few more minutes.”

Ignis’ blood turned to ice when he heard that name. Ren was dead, and he sounded in no way like her younger brother.

_ “Somebody help!” _ Ignis shouted louder, his voice carrying down the hall.

There were sounds of scurrying when several salve makers entered the room.

“What happened?” one demanded, serious as she moved Ignis’ hand away for a moment before laying it back.

“I came into the room and she was like this, her stitches appear to have been damaged.”

The Viera pointed to two of the others, “Get me some more stitches and gauze, as well as more salve and the herbal pain mixture.”

_ Sissy, come play with me.  _ Her arm twitched when she felt Ren tug on her arm.  _  We can go to the river and stay there forever. _

“Forever?”  she asked following the specter of her brother, her movements on her bed causing the stitches to split further as she reached for what wasn’t there.  Blessedly stopping when she met resistance. “I’m so tired Ren. I just want to rest.”

“We’re going to have to keep her still, you,” the woman looked at Ignis, “I need you to hold her once we sit her up, this isn’t ideal but I’m worried about her moving more while we wait for the stitching. I’ll take over her healing while you pin her.”

Nocturne didn’t fight.  She lacked the strength to put up a serious struggle anyways.  In the peripherals of her vision she caught glimpses of the shadows that belonged to the Occuria.  The spectre of her brother shimmered. The harsh reality that this wasn’t real was setting in. Nocturne’s eyes glazed over with tears. 

_ Sissy, why are you so sad? _  Ren asked, but the voice was fading and the voices of the people around her becoming more clear along with the pain.   _ Sissy, why won’t you-- _

Nocturne only stared at the fading image of her dead brother until she was gazing into an empty corner.  

“Iggy, where’s Ren?”  she asked softly her voice barely above a whisper. “He was here a moment ago, but I can’t find him.”

Ignis' voice cracked, "I... I couldn't save him Noct... He was gone before I found you."

Nocturne looked up at him in horror.  Before she could speak her whole body went slack.  One of the Salve Makers set a needle on the tray. 

“Just a sedative.  We need to move her to another room.  I’ll let you know when you can see her.”


	4. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later after Nocturne has received a blood transfusion and is resting comfortably, if slightly sedated. They put her in one of their rooms that was more technologically modern to monitor her. As with Viera custom the room is filled with live plants in it to help promotion healing. The pollen/scent of the plants would help the patient heal faster in both body and mind. She still looked pale but much of the color had returned to her face and her hands were warm again.

A young salve maker, in her late teens, approached Ignis.  She was atypical for her people, with pure white fur and pale, almost translucent skin and red eyes.  

“You are Ignis Scientia, are you not?”  she asked, her eyes following his pacing form. 

“Yes, is Nocturne alright?” he asked.

He had since changed into his now-clean clothes and wiped all remnants of blood from his hands, but looking down he could almost still see it on him. Nocturne had lost so much, hopefully she could be out of the woods this time around...

“My name is Ambrosia.” she introduced herself softly. “ She is stable and resting. We’ve kept her sedated to prevent her to tearing her stitches again. If you wish you may go in and see her.”

“Thank you.” Ignis replied, going through the door.

Even though the word had hurt him he had already forgiven her, just needing time to heal, but he would have to put aside his feelings so long as she was in such a vulnerable state. Nocturne’s face was peaceful as she slept. _ She has gained her color back at least _ , he thought to himself as he stood by her bedside. He felt a cry bubble up in his throat and swallowed in an attempt to stop it in its tracks. He couldn’t afford to lose it, not here and most definitely not now. He would deal with his loss once everything calmed down.

Whenever that was.

Ignis felt fingers brush against his hand. When he looked down he saw Nocturne reaching out as she tried to grasp it. She looked up at him with drowsy, half lidded eyes. 

“Hey.”

Clearing his throat he managed a small smile, “How are you feeling?”

“Heavy.” she replied. “No pain is nice.”

“I would hope so, or I would be concerned.” Ignis chuckled, ruffling Nocturne’s hair lightly.

Ignis tried to stop the slight twitch in his ears, opting to just let them droop slightly. If she asked, he could honestly claim that he had a headache, which wasn’t a lie at that point in time.

“What happened?”  she asked the dreaded question. “I heard Ren.”

The twitch was back and his ears drooped lower, “Ren is… gone… He’s gone Noct…” Ignis took a shaky breath, unable to look her in the eye. “You were the only one I could get to in time.”

Tears leaked silently from the corners of her eyes.  It wasn’t fair and she didn’t want to accept it, but Ignis wouldn’t lie to her. 

“Come here.”  she bade him, lifting her arms offering an embrace.

Ignis took a step forward and simply let his ears fall flat back, trying not to let his mouth twist into a frown and hugged her gingerly, trying not to aggravate the stitches that had been fixed. He managed to keep back any crying he wanted to do, only managing a small sniffle to escape. Nocturne was hurting both physically and mentally and the last thing she needed was for him to fall to pieces, he would grieve when time allowed it and until then he had to continue to do his duty in whatever way possible.  Nocturne hugged him back as tight as she could kissing his cheek before letting go. 

“You and Gladio are all I have left. I know we are supposed to be safe here, but I don’t know anyone. When he’s been given the okay can you ask him to stand guard for me?”

“I’m sure that can be arranged, and if you would like I can rotate with him so that my poor bondmate can get some rest.” Ignis agreed, pulling away and placing a hand on hers. “I’ll ask him when he gets released to do his duties.”

She nodded. “I just don’t want to be alone.” she said quietly.   “ Iggy...I met my soulmate.”

Ignis’ ears immediately perked up and he looked straight into Nocturne’s eyes unflinchingly.

“Are you sure it was your soulmate and not your bondmate? The two often get confused for the other.” Ignis asked seriously, ears turning slightly in the direction of the sounds of people walking in the hallway outside the door.

“I don’t know.”  She answered honestly. “I woke up from a nightmare and he was here, in the other room, he sat beside me and held me.  It was...I don’t know how to describe the feeling.”

“You’ll figure it out in time, just like any relationship.” Ignis replied with a soft sigh, thinking about the experience with his own bondmate. “If you’re feeling well enough I’m going to ask Gladio about resuming watch.”

“You aren’t going to ask me who?”  she asked turning her head towards him. 

“Since you seem to be so eager to share then I shall,” Ignis said, smirking. “Who is the one so lucky as to be attached to you?”

“It was Ravus.” she said. “The prince.”

Ignis hummed, “The prince you say? Well, hopefully he’ll treat you right.”

“I’m sure he’s the pinnacle to class and charm, and if not you’ll set him straight.”  she said smiling. “I’m going to be okay. Go see your bondmate.”

Ignis made his way from Nocturne’s room to Gladio’s, chuckling when he saw that the man was already awake and doing one handed push ups.

“You know you just had a pretty serious injury, darling. I’m sure that gives you an excuse to have a day or two off.”

“Already had several days off.”  he said switching arms. “Getting restless and sore.”. 

“You’re always restless.” Ignis countered, crossing his arms and looking at Gladio with a quirked brow. “But you really shouldn’t push yourself, I’d hate for you to get hurt because you went beyond your limit. Remember last time?”

Finishing his current repetition Gladio sat on the floor and looked up at him.  The scar that nearly bisected his face, although healed, was still red, angry and fresh looking. 

“I remember your nagging.”  he teased. 

Walking over Ignis sat next to his bondmate.

“Someone has to remind you to be careful.” he sighed, leaning his head on Gladio’s shoulder, “Especially now that Nocturne seems to have met her soulmate.”

“Careful isn’t exactly part of my job.”  Leaning over, he nuzzles Ignis’s ear until the words registered. “Say that again?”  he asked his whole body tensing. 

“Nocturne has informed me that Prince Ravus seems to be her soulmate.” Ignis hummed, closing his eyes, he loved it when Gladio nuzzled his ears.

Gladiolus didn’t know how to feel about that.  He didn’t know this Ravus, though his sister proved herself to be an ally, they would not be here without her help. 

“How is she?” he asked putting his arm around Ignis.

“She seems to be fine for the moment. Hopefully she won’t tear her stitches again…”

A lump formed in Ignis’ throat as he looked down at his hands sitting in his lap, for a moment all he could see was Nocturne feebly trying to heal Ren and a strangled sob escaped his lips.

“Hey.” Gladio said quietly, squeezing him. “We did everything we could.”  he paused to steady his breath. “You did everything you could.”

“I couldn’t save either of them.” Ignis choked out, “And now… now they’re…”

He finally let go, all the tears he had been bottling up releasing like a broken dam. That had been his family and now they were all dead. What if he had gotten to them sooner? Could he have made a difference then? Would they have made it to Tenebrae with him?

Pulling his bondmate into his lap Gladiolus encircled Ignis in his arms.  Holding him together while he let it all out. Gladiolus cried too. He should have seen the danger coming, but it caught them all off guard.  No one suspected her cousin. Family was so important that the very thought of him betraying them never came to mind. More than anything his heart broke for Ren.  He was too young to have died so horribly. Internally he vowed vengeance for the little man. 

“You saved Noct.”  Gladio whispered.

Ignis nodded, hiccups now punctuating his cries. He couldn’t stop them, he’d been holding them back for so long...

“I was -- _ hic _ \-- so scared that -- _ hic _ \-- she wasn’t going to make it…” Ignis fisted his hands into Gladio’s chest, “That you weren’t going to make it.  You both -- _ hic _ \-- you both looked so bad!”

Gladio rocked with him.  “I was scared too.” He kissed Ignis’s head and squeezed him tighter. “We’re all fighters Iggy.”

They stayed like that for several minutes before Ignis’ sobs subsided and he was simply sniffling, listening to the beat of Gladio’s heart in his chest. He wiped away the tears on his own face before looking up and then wiping the tears off of Gladiolus’ face as well, kissing the corner of one eye and leaning forward so that they were forehead to forehead.

“There is one more thing,” Ignis said, trying to distract himself from all the ‘what if’s that were plaguing him, “When are you released to resume your duties?”

“They wanted to keep me for a week.  But given my amazing stamina and recovery time I have been released on the condition I don’t go fighting anymore MT’s.” Smiling at Ignis, the scar pulled at his cheek. “Right before you walked in. Guess we’re being put up in the Manor, but I’m not too keen on leaving her alone down here with a bunch of strangers.”

“She’s not fond of the thought of being unguarded either. I thought that we could watch over her in shifts so that you can at least get some rest, and I won’t take no for an answer.” Ignis said, pecking Gladio on the lips before getting up, offering a hand to help him up as well.

“If anyone knew how bossy you were.”  he said, accepting Ignis’s hand. “You look exhausted.  Go get some sleep. I’ll make sure she isn’t alone.”

“I don’t think of myself as bossy, I merely help to delegate responsibilities.” Ignis replied coyly.

A yawn escaped him as he pulled Gladio to his feet. There was no point in denying his exhaustion, he’d been fighting it ever since the coup and had reached the point that he no longer even had fumes to run on anymore. If he didn’t get rest soon he would more than likely end up on the floor just like last time, and once was embarrassing enough.

“It’s too bad that you can’t join me, I always sleep better with you at my side.”

“If I come with you there won’t be any sleeping.”  Gladio said, grinning at him.

Ignis snorted. “I’ll come back when I’ve become fully rested to make sure that you’re not overdoing it.”

And with that Ignis bade his love goodbye before making his way up to the Manor to sleep.  Once Ignis left his sight, Gladio made his way to Nocturne’s door knocking on it softly. 

“Gladio.”  she smiled at him drowsily.

“How you feeling Princess?”  he asked, coming to her bedside.  “Iggy said you said quite a night.”

“Stitches ripped, but I got a new room and some nice pain meds.”  

Gladio laughed. 

“Get some rest Princess, I’ll be right outside.”

“Uh hmmm.”  she hummed as her eyes fluttered closed again. 

Turning the light down in the room to a low glow, Gladio closed the door quietly behind her taking up residence outside the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I have a fondness for Ambrosia, lol. One of the favorite OCs in this, lol. -Lady


	5. Resentment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! Time slipped away and before I knew it a *month* had gone by without a new chapter being posted! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

_She felt so resentful.  It wasn’t fair. Though she wasn’t sure which was worse her cousin for delivering the blow, or her friend for pulling her away.  She took a deep breath. Smiling at her brother as he ran up to her where they played at his favorite spot._

_“Look sissy!”  he called excitedly showing her the shiny river rock. “It’s blue.” the smile left his eyes when he saw her face. “What’s wrong sissy? You’re eyes are leaking.”_

_“Nothing Ren.”  Nocturne said softly.  “Just dust in my eye. Go find me another?”_

_She watched him run off back out into the river, clutching the stone to her breast, hate blossoming in her chest and threatening to consume her.  The feeling went against everything she’d dedicated her life to. The want to kill the man that stole everything from her. To make him suffer._

_She felt the air shift.  She knew what the Occuria felt like when they entered someone’s dreams. The scene shimmered and stilled.  Ren’s face stopped forever in a smile. Without words she knew what message was being imparted, but it didn’t stop the seed of hate from sprouting._

~*~The Enclave~*~

Ravus walked out of the Amphitheater, stretching his sore legs once the doors shut behind him. For some reason they seemed to ache more than usual even through there was nothing that would normally bother them like they were. He made his way back to his room in the small Seed Seers’ complex. While he had a place at the manor where his mother stayed and, on occasion, his sister, he often stayed in the complex. As he shut the door to his room behind him he lowered himself onto his bed, groaning at the ache in his legs. The pain sometimes was all-encompassing and, at that moment, it was to the point that he could feel it in the core of his bones. He took a deep breath through his nose, letting it out through his mouth slowly and closing his eyes to try and tough out the pain. A knock on the door erased any hope of relaxation as he managed to sit up on the bed.

“Come in.” he called wearily.

Ambrosia walked in, a look of concern on her face.

“Anja’s busy and we were hoping that since you managed to stabilize the human girl that you might be able to do it again.” she admitted, jumping straight to the point.

Ravus stood suddenly, ignoring his pain. _What happened to Nocturne?_

“Is she ok? What happened?” Ravus demanded desperately.

“She’s alright for now, but her stitches had ripped and she was bleeding heavily. So far you seem to be able to heal her the best so the rest of the salve makers, myself included, were hoping that you could help to further heal and stabilize her.” Ambrosia answered, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Ravus looked her directly in the eye, “Ambr, she’s my bondmate, I can’t let her continue on like this. I’ll heal her around the clock if I have to.”

Ambrosia’s face registered shock, “Your bondmate is a human?” she couldn’t help but ask.

Ravus simply nodded.

“Anja isn’t going to be happy about this…” she muttered under her breath. “Well let’s get you to your bondmate so that we can help to speed up her recovery, then.”

 

* * *

 

Gladiolus stood outside the door.  A wall of immovable muscle that kept an eagle eye on the people moving about.  He answered the stares with a smile and a polite nod, used to people staring at him, ignoring the giggles of younger viera passing him.  As they approached her door he stepped to the side, his bulk blocking the door.

Ambrosia halted abruptly.  While she’d seen the other of her companions standing outside her door she wasn’t expecting her path to be blocked.

“Merdi” she swore, startled.

“I need to get inside to heal her, Gladio.” Ravus said steadily, looking at the parts of the door not blocked by sheer muscle.

“Gladiolus.”  he corrected staring at Ravus. “You’ll wait here and if she knows you I’ll let you in.”

His tone left little room for argument.  Opening the door Gladio stepped inside the room without fully turning his back to them.  Even as he stopped by the bed he stood so he could still see the door his body between them and her.  

Ambrosia looked up at Ravus.  She’d never seen a human _that_ big before.  

“He’s protective.”

 _He always has been,_ Ravus couldn’t help but think to himself. He had been in such a rush after hearing that Nocturne had gone back to a critical state that he had forgotten completely that he and Gladiolus weren’t familiar with each other anymore. Or rather Gladio wasn’t familiar with him anymore.

“Don’t worry, one way or another we’ll get in. She needs more healing sessions to get back to full health again.” Ravus assured.

* * *

 

“Princess.”  he said softly. She hummed at him waking up. “Princess?”

“Hmmm...Gladio?  Everything okay?”

“Yeah.  Just some visitors.  You want me here with you?”  he asked.

“Is it Anja?”  she asked. “Not her.”

He looked up at them.  “One of you Anja?” he asked gruffly.

Ambrosia’s face scrunched up in distaste, “No, thank the Occuria.”

“Neither of us are Anja.” Ravus replied as well in confirmation.

“Come in then.”  Gladio waved to them before taking up position next to her bed where he could see but still be out of the way.

The two walked into the room, with Ravus leading the way and breathing a sigh of relief from a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Nocturne, I hear that you got hurt again. I’m glad to see that you’ve since recovered. I’m here to help along your healing so that your stitches don’t rip again.” he told her.

“While you heal I will return with more bandages and an herbal mix to help stave off pain.” Ambrosia tacked on, leaving as soon as she thought that Ravus wasn’t going to be immediately kicked back out.

“Morning Ravus.”  she said unaware of what time it actually was. “Did you meet my Shield?  I hope he was nice to you.”

Gladio rolled his eyes in the corner.

“He almost didn’t let me or my friend in.” Ravus replied dryly, looking momentarily in the Shield’s direction before returning his gaze to Nocturne, seeming to instantly soften. “Would you mind if I take a look?”

“He’s a big teddy bear.  Aren’t you?” she said turning her said to look at him.

Gladio swallowed and his jaw tensed but otherwise kept his composure, but it took him a moment too long to respond.  “I’ll help you move her.” Moving to her opposite side he stooped and gently rolled her on her side.

Gingerly peeling off the bandage, Ravus unconsciously sucked in a breath. The wound was red and angry looking from having been agitated by both the original wound and the stitches to help the skin mend. He gently placed a hand on her back near the top of the deep cut and focused on sending as much soothing energy as he could muster while placing his other hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll need you to tell me if it starts hurting at all. I don’t want to speed up healing if there’s any infection. That will achieve the exact _opposite_ of what we’re trying to do.”

“Okay,” she said sleepily. “Your hands are warm.”  she murmured.

“You must still be in shock because very few think that of me in any way.” Ravus teased, carefully, _gently_ , moving his hand across the length of the large cut, making sure not to damage any of the stitches in the process.

Her wounds began to knit together under his touch, from the inside out, leaving them only half as deep as they were before.  They were far less likely to tear now, but the process left him drained.

“Maybe they don’t bother to look.”  she said. “I feel better.”

“Good, I’ll be back later to check and make sure that you don’t need any more healing.”

Ambrosia knocked on the door at that moment with more bandages, salve, and a bottle of tonic just like what Anja had brought. She handed the jar of salve to Ravus who held it while she placed everything on the side table.

“I’ll leave this bottle here in case it is needed.” she said, touching the cork that stuck out of the neck, “It should help with any pain and has an added benefit of staving off minor infection.”

Gladio gently rolled her over onto her back.  “Comfy Princess?” he asked most of the gruffness left his voice.

“Uh huh.”  she nodded.  Focusing on the items on the table she pointed at the corked bottle. “When Anja changed my bandages she had that, but didn’t leave it.”

“No wonder you went back into such a serious state, the amount of pain you must have been in…” Ambrosia said, shocked and agitated that such a thing had occurred.

Ravus bristled at the revelation, “I’m going to have a talk with Anja, this will _not_ continue.”

“Iggy said he was going to talk to her yesterday.  I don’t know if he found her or not.” She mumbled groggily. “She wasn’t terribly gentle with me.”

“I’m talking to her whether he has already or not.” Ravus said, anger filling his voice.

With that he turned and stormed out of the room, Ambrosia looked startled as he left.

“I’ve never seen him so passionate about something before.” she said, turning back to Nocturne and sighing when she realized that Ravus had also made off with the salve.

“When he touches me I feel his strong feelings for me.”  Nocturne said settling into the bed.

“It’s probably because you two are fated to be together.” Ambrosia smiled, “Are you in any pain?”

She shook her head. “No, Iggy made sure I was getting something for the pain.”

“I’ll leave this here nonetheless. Once I bring another jar I’ll leave you to rest.”

“Thank you.” Nocturne smiled at her.

“Ignis and I will make sure she’s comfortable.”  Gladiolus said watching her leave, he couldn’t help being suspicious of everyone at this point and could only hope they didn’t take it personally. “You holding up okay?”

“I don’t think I have any tears left.”  she answered honestly. “ I don’t want to cry anymore.  I want him to pay for everything.”

“He will Princess, I promise.”  Gladio said reaching out to squeeze her hand.

 

* * *

 

~*~Salve Maker’s Den~*~

Ravus stalked through the halls, seething with anger. His legs hurting more with every step he took. It was odd, he normally could ignore the constant ache in his joints but lately the seemed to hurt more. Pushing off the thought for later he focused on the problem at hand: _Anja_. He caught her speaking animatedly within a small group of other viera who were all giggling. As he stormed closer a few of the women said something that caused Anja to turn and smile at him momentarily before she noticed his face.

“What were you thinking Anja?” Ravus demanded, voice cracking like a whip.

Startled Anja just stared silently, wide eyed with her nose twitching slightly.

“I asked you something Anja, and I’m not a patient man.” warned Ravus, staring daggers at the woman.

“I… I don’t understand what you mean, Ravus. What happened?” Anja asked, confused, eyes darting from side to side as through trying to find an escape.

“ _Nocturne_ , Anja. I think you know damn well what the hell happened!” he roared, his words echoing across the compound.

“I mean…” Anja cleared her throat, “I heard that she got hurt again--”

“She nearly _died_ , Anja. _Again._ All because you didn’t give her anything for her pain. I was barely able to heal her the first time!”

“Sh-she didn’t complain of any pain, Ravus.” Anja said, tears welling up in her eyes.

 _“She was nearly cut in half by a sword, Anja! Of course she was in pain!”_ Ravus nearly screamed at her, fire in his voice and eyes.

Anja sobbed in that moment and fled, covering her face with her hands.

Everyone in the room was deathly silent in wake of his voices echo.  Even the song had stopped which only added to the unnatural quiet that pervaded the room, traveling through the city in a wave of silence that everyone noticed, even if it lasted only a breath,  Jovian’s voice was the first to restart the song.

Once the song begun in earnest again the door the Chamber of Echoes opened slowly and Jovian stepped out.  Pink, milky eyes staring forward while his ears moved in direction of the seething Prince.

“I would ask if you are alright but the evidence of raised voices answers that question.”  Jovian spoke in Ravus’s direction reaching out towards him.

Ravus ran a hand through his hair, trying to take calming breaths. What had come over him? He had never given into his rage as he had. There was no doubt of Anja’s negligence, but there had been no need to yell like he did. Taking several deep breaths Ravus turned to the other viera.

“I apologize for interrupting the Song.” Ravus said, looking down in embarrassment.

“It would not be the first time the Song has been interrupted.”  Finding Ravus’s shoulder Jovian squeezed in reassurance. “When your father passed on the Song ceased for entire day.  Though you may owe the girl an apology for screaming at her as you did.”

Ravus nodded, more to himself than Jovian. He intended on finding Anja later that day and apologizing to her. He should have known better than to let his anger get the better of him, but he couldn’t help it.

Jovian wrapped his arm around Ravus’s.  “Perhaps you can walk me to the gardens, it has been too long since I have been outside, and tell me about one you are so impassioned about.”

Ravus led the way toward the gardens, the sweet scents of the flora wafting around them, the trees creating a natural canopy overhead of them. Light filtered through the leaves, casting the whole garden in a beautiful soft green glow. The gardens were always a peaceful place.

“I always found that when felt unsettled the gardens had a calming melody.”  Jovian said. “You’ve been uneasy of late, since the humans arrived.”

“Yes… It turns out that one of them is my bondmate, the human Nocturne. I may have gotten more than a little concerned about her condition.” Ravus admitted, staring at the tree tops.

Jovian nodded and patted Ravus’s arm before groping for the bench railing to sit down.  He sighed once seated relaxing into the wood.

“I remember when they found where I was being held.”  he started leaning his head in Ravus’s direction. “Ambrosia had never had a violent bone in her body.  She cried once when bee stung her, not because it hurt, but because the poor thing died. However, after nearly a year of feeling my pain, it changed her. “  

Jovian chuckled.

“You probably recall rumors about her once we returned.  Most of them were true. She shed blood for me.” he said. “We will do anything for those who mean the most to us.”

Ravus was shocked, he simply couldn’t see it, Ambrosia was always kind and compassionate as Jovian had said. She was a Salve Maker after all, they were dedicated to healing and health, not to delivering the kiss of death on an enemy.

“I had heard that she was once a ruthless fighter despite having become a Salve Maker, but Ambr never struck me as such.” he admitted, sitting beside the other man.

“Your reaction was not so uncommon, though I did not imagine one of our own being so oblivious to the pain of another.  Perhaps Nocturne is good at hiding her pain. Or perhaps something is clouding Anja’s judgment.” Jovian mused. “It pleases my heart to hear Nocturne is doing better.  I will sing for her recovery.”

“I plan on trying to heal her a little more each day so that she doesn’t get hurt again. Hopefully one day she’ll be able to walk, but no magic can force that to happen, that she must do on her own.” Ravus admitted, closing his eyes in sorrow. Sighing he spoke again, “Were that I could, I would help her regain use of her legs more.”

“You are a devoted young man.  I am certain with you by her side she will recover.” He said with a knowing smile.


	6. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nocturne, Ignis and Gladio are settling into their new home in Tenebrae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited update. Woo. Life has been crazy kicking our asses but finally we have succeeded!

Ignis yawned, stretching. He had slept for much longer than he had originally intended, though to be fair he had been running on adrenaline and fumes even after he had fainted in Gladio’s hospital room. It took a moment to realize that in their rush to flee the city they had no clothes to wear other than what had been on their backs, however Queen Sylva seemed to have thought of that ahead of them, for an outfit was sitting on top of a small dressing table. He quickly changed into it, making a mental note to thank the Queen as he fiddled with the clasps over his left breast to hold the garment shut.

Making his way to Nocturne’s room he heard the whispers of the other viera, though he paid no particular attention to it. His goal was simple: relieve Gladio from where he stood guard. That man would defend Nocturne for days on end if allowed to, Ignis knew, especially after the way that they had fled for their safety. He spotted Gladio before long, he could see signs of exhaustion plain on his face.

“Go get some rest before you fall over.” Ignis told the man with a smile, “I’ll watch over her.”

Gladio smiled at Ignis’s approach.  “Five minutes.” He said wrapping his arm around Ignis’s waist and pulling him close, heedless of the stares that were sure to follow. “I’ve missed you.”  

Ignis smiled wider, running a hand through Gladio’s hair while encircling his free arm around the other man’s shoulders. When their lips met it felt as through a spark ran through him, he always loved it when that happened, almost like a renewal of their bond although he was sure that it was simply their love for each other. Ignis kissed along Gladio’s jaw all the way up to his ear, nibbling on the lobe for a moment.

“As much as I love kissing you there are people watching.” Ignis informed him, amused as he went back to nip at the lobe again.

“You keep doing that they’ll get more of a show.”  Gladio threatened. 

The hand that been brushing through Gladio’s hair suddenly grabbed a handful, pulling back while pressing his body against the other.

“Lucky them that while I would love to ravage you right here and now, I am more concerned about your health than that.” Ignis purred in Gladio’s ear, chuckling.

“I think you are making them all jealous.”  

Gladio whispered giving Ignis one last kiss before taking a moment to adjust himself.  Giving his hand a lingering squeeze before releasing it Gladio made his way back to the Manor for some much needed sleep.

Ignis watched him walk away for a moment before knocking on Nocturne’s door, entering once she answered.

“Are you feeling any better?” he asked her.

“Much.”  she answered smiling at him. “I like your clothes.”

“They came from Queen Sylva, I intend to thank her for the foresight…” Ignis sighed, “I also wanted to apologize for hurting you. I should never have been so petty as to use your words against you.”

He sat on the edge of her bed, folding his hands into his lap, a light pink dusted his cheeks at the thought of having acted as childishly as he did. It went away immediately at the memory of that night and he cleared his throat, eyes beginning to wet with tears.

“Its okay.”  she said quietly reaching out and squeezing his hand. “We both are hurting.”

Ignis hastily wiped the wetness from his eyes, squeezing Noct’s hand back. Giving her a genuine smile he hugged her carefully, trying not to hurt her back, before standing to take his place as her guard.

A commotion started in the hospital wing about hour into his guard shift outside her door.  People started scrambling all around and talking in hushed voices. A moment later the object of the commotion stepped into view.  Lunafreya, the princess warrior princess of Tenebrae, rounded the corner with two other elite warders. 

While she was polite to those that greeted her, Lunafreya kept her group moving towards their destination, which was Nocturne’s room.  The trio stopped within comfortable conversation distance of Ignis. 

“Greetings Ignis.”  Lunafreya greeted him warmly. The other two smiled and gave him a polite salute.

“Lady Lunafreya!” Ignis said with surprise, giving a polite nod. “I’ll let Nocturne know you’ve come to see her.”

Ignis turned to crack the door and announce a new visitor.

“Oh don't disturb her, I'm sure she needs to rest.” Luna said morning for him to stop. “We came to see you.”

Ignis looked between the guards and Luna, nodding. “What do you wish to speak about? Is everything alright?”

“Nothing is wrong. I assure you.” She said smiling. “Mother wishes to loan you part of her honor guard.” She explained.

Realization lit Ignis’ features as he realized that he could have a few moments with Gladiolus. He nodded.

“Allow me one moment to tell Nocturne, if you will.” he requested.

“By all means.  I have trained and served with both of the guards with me today.  I can vouch for them.” Lunafreya explained. “I can imagine how trust is a hard commodity given what you have been through.”

Opening the door Ignis told Nocturne about Luna and the new guards before leaving,  not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth .

“I do want to warn you, so far she has yet to want Anja back in her room.” Ignis informed the three.

Lunafreya made a face at the mention of Anja.

“She's been chasing blindly after my brother for years. Despite the fact he's been waiting for someone else.” Lunafreya said. “I will also be offering my time--”

Lunafreya’s voice trailed off as a trio of tiny, animated saplings ran down the hall and into the waiting area.  The bigger of the three stopped and looked at the nurses chasing them. It puffed itself up in an attempt to make itself look bigger and roared silently at them showing tiny little root-like teeth. While the other two took off towards Ignis, Lunafreya and the guards running into the closed door with two sharp thuds. 

“How did those things get in here?” the head nurse asked.

“I don’t know ma’am.  They were gathering outside the building last night.  We shooed them off but they won’t leave. Ow--” The nurse winced as the bigger one threw a tiny acorn at it. 

The smallest of the little saplings sped into Nocturne’s room, with the other two following as fast as they could through the cracked doorway before Ignis could fully shut it.

“What are these things?” he asked, bewildered.

“Saplings.”  Lunafreya answered watching the tiny creatures keeping the nurses busy. “Sometimes children bring them home from the forest.  It’s rare to find them in the city.” she turned to the other two. “Maybe help get the big one with the acorns outside.”

* * *

 

Nocturne had been dozing when the saplings ran into her door and entered.  Looking around she didn’t see anything at first until the biggest of them climbed the bed and crawled into the bed. She looked over the edge of the bed at the other two.  One standing on the others shoulders so the biggest could climb up. 

“Hello there.”  she greeted softly eyes adjusting the low light. The sapling looked at her quizzically then climbed onto her lap. “How’d you get past Ignis?”  she asked. 

The sapling cocked its head at her as if considering the question.  

* * *

 

Ignis nodded as he made his way into Nocturne’s room, seeing the biggest one sitting on her lap in the bed handing her an acorn and smiling as the other two were dancing around the bed. The three were acting completely different from how they had been in the hallway. Seeing them, the little saplings on the floor ran behind her bed as the bigger one just ignored the viera entering the room. It seemed to be happy on Nocturne’s lap.

“I seem to have made a new friend.”  Nocturne said to Ignis accepting the acorn from the sapling. “Thank you.” she said to the sapling rubbing its head with the tip of her finger.

Ignis looked back to Lunafreya and the guards in confusion.

“I’ve never seen them do that with anyone but Seed Seers.” one woman said, staring at the small sapling.

“What are these creatures?” Ignis asked, trying to pluck the smallest one with leafy vines for hair from behind the bed.

“D’arbre.” the same guard replied, “I see them follow around my brother when he comes from the Chamber of Echoes.”

“Let them be Ignis.”  Nocturne said reaching out to touch the sapling again. “They’ll come out when they are ready.”

Ignis ceased reaching for the creature, getting whipped by one of the hair-like vines as he pulled away his hand, leaving a read mark.

“I shall take my leave then, if I’m needed I will be with Gladio.”

He couldn’t help but smile at that, he was certainly looking forward to spending more time with the other man. 

“You two should explore the city.”  Nocturne said. “Then tell me what it looks like.  My mother had been here once. She used to tell me about it.”

As Ignis moved away from the bed the sapling that had slapped him stepped out cautiously.  Using his vines the sapling lassoed the end of the bed scrambling up the vine awkwardly. Unfortunately it's vine got stuck and like a cat with its claw stuck in a piece of furniture the sapling pulled and pulled until it finally snapped causing the tiny creature to tumble over her shoulder. 

Nocturne jumped in surprise as the tiny sapling fell over her instinctively moving to catch it.  The moment her hands touched its plant body there was a snap of energy that filled the room like a wave and the suddenly the tiny sapling had blossomed and was covered in tiny white flowers. 

Everyone’s eyes widened in shock, nothing like that had ever happened before and as far as anyone was concerned it was the first time in history of any such thing. The two guards looked unsettled but stood their ground. 

“Nocturne, how did you do that?” asked Luna.

“I didn’t do anything.”  she said holding the flowering sapling, whom was admiring its new additions. “My mother told me this happened once when I was a small in the temple of Bahamut, but I don’t remember.” 

* * *

~*~Seed Seer’s Compound~*~

 

Ravus stretched as he stood up from his bed, he needed to check on Nocturne to make sure that the extra healings were healing things in the right places before having to officially retire for the day. He had decided to meditate in his room after his talk with Jovian, not wanting to let his anger get the best of him again, before going anywhere else. As he made his way toward Nocturne’s room he thought he had seen a small creature from the corner of his eye but chose to ignore it, after all there were many creatures that came and went from their village. As he approached Nocturne’s door he paused for a moment, seeing the guards that normally patrolled his mother’s home.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, looking between the two of them.

“Yes Prince Ravus, everything is fine.” replied one guard as the other simply nodded.

“I want to check on Nocturne’ wounds and try to put one more small healing before the sun sets.” Ravus said, inwardly sighing at the title of  _ Prince _ , he was never fond of titles.

The two stepped aside to allow Ravus to pass and he walked in as Luna and Nocturne were talking.

Lunafreya had taken a seat next to the bed while Nocturne was cuddling one of the saplings.  The willowy creature didn’t seem to mind still admiring its new flowers. The second once, whom was a bit more skittish than the others bolted back under the bed when Ravus entered. 

“Brother.”  Lunafreya rose to greet him kissing his cheek. “You’re looking well today and your--” she hesitated a moment. “Soul-bond mate, is doing well also and look has made some new friends.”

“I can see that.” Ravus replied, watching the one that ran under the bed.

He crouched in front of it, taking a deep breath, and beginning to hum. His voice was a rich baritone and the vibrations of the notes could practically be felt flowing through their bodies. The petals of the sapling in Nocturne’s lap blossomed further, the colors getting brighter as the notes got louder. The D’arbre under the bed slowly crept out and walked to Ravus who picked it up and set it on a shoulder. Greenery had sprouted on its head in a sort of shaggy hairdo that was peppered with little colored buds.

Nocturne watched with a look of wonder.  Her mother had told her stories about the singers of the Viera, but she’d never heard it so close even if the song was everywhere in the city.  

“Your voice is beautiful.” she said awestruck.

Ravus smiled warmly as the little sapling began to play with his hair, laying it on top of itself and hiding in it.

“Thank you,” Ravus said, trying to get one of the arm-like branches untangled where it had created a snarl.

“I think I’ll let you two have some privacy.”  Lunafreya said offering the chair to her brother. “The guards will rotate out so that your companions have some down time.  If you need anything do not hesitate to ask them.” 

“Thank you.” Nocturne smiled at Lunafreya still cuddling the willowy one in her lap. “You left so abruptly earlier, is everything all right?” she asked once they were alone.

“Anja, like all Salve Makers, are held to a certain oath that they make when their training is over. When she neglected to take the best care of you she could, and what seemed to be deliberately, she had broken that oath and had to be held responsible. You don’t have to worry about her doing that again.” Ravus replied, sitting on the chair as the sapling got tangled in his hair again, causing him to sigh.

The second sapling in Nocturne’s lap crawled over to the edge of the bed, trying to help its fellow sapling from where it was tangled and only made it worse. At this point Ravus had closed one eye from the minor pain as he tried to remove the two tiny D’arbre from his hair.

“Ummm… Nocturne…”

Nocturne couldn’t help but start laughing.  Leaning over gingerly as far as she could without causing herself too much discomfort she began deftly untangling the strands. 

“Reminds me of when my brother got himself stuck in briers.”  sorrow passing over her features and stinging her eyes. “The more he moved the more tangled they caught.  I had to cut several out. Fortunately doesn’t look like we’ll have to go that far.”

Together the two managed to get both saplings out and they placed them on the bed where the little creatures sat and poked at the other’s buds. Looking up he noticed the tears forming in her eyes, reaching over and wiping them away tenderly with a thumb.

“I’m sorry you’ve had to go through such sorrow.” Ravus whispered.

“Me too.”  she sniffled, rubbing her nose. “He was five.  At least he’s keeping mom and dad company in the Beyond.”

He scooted his chair closer to her, placing a comforting hand over-top hers. Pulling her hand toward his mouth, he brushed his lips across her knuckles before flipping her hand to face palm up as he placed a kiss there. 

Nocturne watched him place the first kiss on her hand and little waves of energy caused her fingers to twitch. When he flipped her hand to kiss her palm the waves were stronger.  She shivered as the sensation traveled up her arm and settled deep in her chest making her feel warm. 

“It is unfair that after losing everything that I find prince charming at last.” She smiled at him. “I feel like I know you.”

Ravus felt a pang in his heart, remembering the last time she called him Prince Charming. It was in their last life. He leaned in, touching her lips softly with his own before leaning his head against hers.

“You won’t lose me, I’ll make sure of it.” he promised her, closing his eyes.

The moment his lips touched hers she felt it.  Deep in her soul. The feeling was marked with a tinge of sadness that she couldn’t place but overshadowed by a deep and pervading love.  She loved this man. Deeper than she ever thought she could love. This must have been what Ignis felt the first time he kissed Gladio. 

“I know you.”  she whispered her eyes still closed. “Like a dream.  One tainted with sorrow.” Opening her eyes she stared intently into his. “You carry a heavy burden.”

“I’ll carry any burden to keep you safe.” he breathed, his brows furrowing at the memory of her pale body on that battleground.

He placed her hand against his chest over his beating heart so he could cup her cheek, leaning back so he could take in her beauty. 

“You are staring.” she teased. 

“Isn’t that what you do when you find beautiful art? You admire it.” Ravus replied, a soft smile on his face.

“Charming and smooth.”  Nocturne said her face heating up as a blush painted her cheeks.  “Now if you are done making me blush I think I’d like to eat something.  As usually dinner comes before the first kiss.”

Ravus chuckled as a knock came right then and Ambrosia entered, holding a tray of spinach salad with small fruits and berries and nuts. She raised a brow and stood with one hand on the knob.

“Should I come back with this another time?” she asked.

“No.”  Nocturne said laughing softly. “I just telling Ravus how I’d like to eat something.  Thank you, um-” she paused. “I don’t think I ever got your name.”

Ambrosia closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed, setting the tray on the side table.

“My name is Ambrosia.” she said, smiling back at Nocturne. “I thought you would be excited to finally have something that isn’t the tasteless mush that we had been giving you before.”

“I wound, thank you, Ambrosia.”  Nocturne turned to Ravus. “Will you stay and share a meal with me?”

“I would quite like that.” he admitted, looking to Ambrosia, “Thank you Ambr.”

The two saplings at the end of the bed crawled forward and gazed at the plate and then at Nocturne and Ravus before each jumped down and sprinted for the door. 

“Looks like it might be time for them to eat as well.” Ambrosia laughed, “I better go make sure they try to root in one of their pots.”

With that she excused herself, closing the door back behind her.

“Hopefully you don’t mind the lack of meat here, I don’t know if Ignis follows our customs but we do not partake of flesh here.” Ravus told Nocturne, grabbing a piece of fruit and taking a bite.

“Ignis doesn’t eat meat though he’ll cook me fish occasionally. I’ve never been a huge fan of meat.  Gladio, however, is a big meat and potatoes guy.” 

“I’ll tell him as well, but I should warn you that many here won’t agree with your eating of meat. I am also willing to help you two make your meals and allow you to eat in my room, however that last offer is to you alone. My room only has enough room for one other with me there as well.” he said, taking another bite of the fruit and looking at her, waiting for a reaction.

“I am certain Ignis will take care of his bond-mate’s needs.”  Nocturne smiled at him. “Are you sure your offer isn’t just a ploy to get me alone in your room?” 

Ravus laughed, “If I’m being completely honest I’m only comfortable having you in there, yes.”

He passed her the plate of salad then, watching her eat as he picked at the fruits and nuts.

“I suppose I will have to get well enough to move around before I can spend any sort of time alone in your room.”  Nocturne said with a flirty smile eating her salad.

"In the meantime you do have a room of your own.”  he said as he motioned around them.

“And a lovely one it is.”  she laughed. “Thank you for being here.”


End file.
